


Only Fools

by Fiction_Rules_Reality



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiction_Rules_Reality/pseuds/Fiction_Rules_Reality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ernst was a fool for falling for Hanschen but maybe Hanschen has his reasons that Ernst cannot know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to Troye Sivan for days and this was heavily influenced by Fools. Also I kinda of like this story so maybe I can rework and make a chapter fic out of it (after finals).

Ernst should have known better, he should never have allowed himself to be seduced by Hanschen. Only fools fall for him.  
This makes Ernst the biggest fool of them all, he not only fell but he fell hard and fast. He’s been in love with Hanschen since the day they meet, when they were ten.  
Now, seven years later, he seized his opportunity, having never given up. He kissed him, he told him he loved him, to had sex with him. Only to be forgotten the next day. Only to watch Hanschen laugh and say “of course it meant nothing to me.”  
The worst thing is Ernst still wants it all, he still loves Hanschen. Yeah, only fools fall for Hanschen Rilow.  
_____________________________________________

Hanschen saw how Ernst’s smile dropped. His grey eyes moving to star at the ground as his mouth drops open. “Oh,” he whispers before stepping back.  
Before Hanschen can think Ernst is gone and Hanschen is relieved and depressed. Both of their hearts are broken.  
If only people changed. Then Hanschen wouldn’t have to do this, but they won’t. No one will change and Hanschen is determined to give Ernst the life he described in the vineyard. No one accepts two people of the same-sex can love each other. They can, of course they can and, oh god how Hanschen loves Ernst, how Ernst can make his heart beat faster and his palms sweaty. He loves him, and he wants it all. He just can’t have it.  
He’s not risking it. If they got caught that’s the end of all of Ernst dreams. The respect, the house, the kids; all of it would be gone. They would be reduced to nothing, as Hanschen and Ernst become nothing but sodomites. Hanschen is will not allow that, not to Ernst.  
He’s so tired of it already; he wants to be with Ernst. He wishes he didn’t just lie to the boy he loves. It’s all okay though, because now Ernst can have the future he deserves. Even if they never move on, even if Hanschen is sure he never will;it’s all worth it. Only fools do what he does, but it’s all okay because it was for Ernst Robel.


End file.
